Ursella Lestrange and the Heir of Slytherin
by Ellawhatshername
Summary: Ursella is starting at Hogwarts just one year behind the golden trio and already she is feared amongst her peers for her parents notoriety. But there is more going on than usual at Hogwarts this year. Blood on the walls and students attacked leaves Ursella to make unlikely friends to make her family proud. Follow Ursella's story in my first fanfic and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1 That Fateful Halloween

Chapter 1

That Fateful Halloween

Bellatrix knew that this pregnancy would be just like the rest, even before the fetus was little more than morning nausea. She kept up the charade of an expecting mother but inside she was certain that she'd lose this one too. The first child, a boy, miscarried after just four months. The second was a still birth. She could tell Rudolphus was losing hope in her. He wanted an heir, girl or boy, and while divorce was not unheard of amongst purebloods, it would be enough of a faux pas for her to lose her standing with the Dark Lord. That would kill her without question. She wouldn't stand for it and she shuddered to think of Crouch or Snape taking her place.

So she stayed with Mr. Lestrange even though their genes seemed to hate one another. Miraculously, she got pregnant a third time. Every day she expected to see blood in her sheets; expected a pain in her abdomen every time she stood up. Narcissa's son was already over a year old and a model pureblood specimen. Though Andromeda had been disowned, Bellatrix knew that her estranged sister's daughter was already at Hogwarts (a Gryffindor, too) with some sort of special ability or other. To Mrs. Lestrange, all of the evidence added up to the fact that she was not to blame, Rudolphus was. Bellatrix often voiced this opinion and joked that she should find a "real man" with whose seed she could impregnate herself with.

Of course, she had never cheated on her husband, let alone with the Dark Lord himself (maybe if he asked). But nevertheless, eavesdroppers had spread rumors, assumptions were made, and pretty soon, the talk around the Death Eaters was that this third child was not Rudolphus's but the Dark Lord's. No one would ever go and ask Bellatrix Lestrange if she had been unfaithful, of course, and she was tickled at the thought of carrying the offspring of the greatest wizard who ever lived. So, the rumor continued to spread all the way through her due date, which came and went without so much as a single contraction. Everyone told her that a late birth was better that a premature one, all the while casting worried glances behind her back.

Finally, at two weeks past due, Bellatrix Leatrange went into labor. She had planned to have the child at home with just her husband and sister, Narcissa, in attendance. She fought hard through the labor, if only to ensure that the child was out of her before it died. After twelve hours, a baby girl entered the world at last.

Narcissa wouldn't let Bellatrix see her daughter until she had properly cleaned and wrapped up the newborn. The new mother waited impatiently collapsed against her pillows as her sister handed the little bundle to Rudolphus. He took one look at his daughter and his face darkened. Passing the baby to his wife, he mumbled something about spreading the news and hurried from the room. Bellatrix found this behavior odd until she saw the infant for herself.

The baby was so small. Too small. She was so pale as to look almost as the stillborn child had. Her lips were lined blue and Bellatrix could hear her wheezing heavily with every breath. Whaen she unwrapped the girl to allow her more air, she what Narcissa had tried to hide. There was no round tummy, no healthy layer of fat, no sign that this was fully developed, two weeks overdue child. The baby was so skinny; her ribs could be seen, even counted her joints looked huge compared to the frailness of her bones. Anyone could see that the child was not long for this world. She already looked like death.

"It's going to be alright," Narcissa was saying. She had just finished cleaning up from the birth to find her sister glaring in horror at her offspring. "I know some elixirs and serums we can give her. Keep her covered and warm and I'll be right back."

Bellatrix rewrapped the shivering child. She didn't understand why she couldn't have a normal child. She wanted a strong child, like Draco had been. Rudlofus was ashamed of the girl and he should be. It made Bellatrix nauseas even to look at. And more than that, it made her angry. Angry that blood traitors and mudbloods, like the Potters, can be successful in creating offspring but not her. If a Mudblood's son could be strong enough as to be a threat to the Dark Lord, then logic would dictate that her pureblood lineage should give way to, at the very least, a healthy child.

But, no. She's left cradling a weak and sickly girl that she's just going to have to bury later.

Bellatrix got out of bed, tired though she was, and carried the creature to the basinet by the fireplace. Her daughter stirred a little as she was laid gently in her baby's cradle. Bellatrix reluctantly took this as a good sign, since it was the first non-wheezing sound the infant had made aside from the feeble attempt at a scream when first entering the world. It quickly went back to slightly wheezing and kept its eyes closed.

Exhausted from the birthing and the stress of having such an unfortunate child, Bellatrix plopped herself into the nearby rocking chair. She was still sitting there in her nightgown when her sister returned with the various ingredients she needed to attempt to save the baby.

"Where is she?" Narcissa rushed to the basinet and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Think I'd toss it in the fire, did you? Give me a little credit." She rolled her eyes and continued to stare into the  
flames.

"Did you try nursing her?" The older witch checked her niece's pulse, temperature, and reflexes.

"You weren't gone that long."

"So that's a no then?" she unstopped a bottle, dipped a finger in, rubbed the ointment on the tiny girl's chest and under her nose.

"Well, there isn't much point, is there?" Bellatrix mumbled into the flames. "Why should I waste…"

Narcissa darted a hand across her sister's cheek. Bellatrix hesitated a moment, not believing that she'd just been slapped, before whipping her gaze back to the woman responsible for the welt on her face.

"This is your child," Narcissa pointed at the basinet, emphasizing every word. "You damn well better try your hardest to help her survive. Or are you just that accustomed to killing?"

That last bit stung a little, Bellatrix had to admit. Not that she didn't like making the unworthy suffer, because she did. But for Narcissa to imply that her less than savory activities were the reason that the baby wasn't going to make it was just mean.

Narcissa took a deep breath and crossed to the cauldron by the fire, where she started to mix and measure other ingredients. "You better get dressed. The Dark Lord will be here shortly. He's interested in how it turned out."

Bellatrix jumped out of her chair at the news. He was coming to _her_ room. To see _her_ child. She was sickened and excited all at the same time. She raced to get on her customary long sleeve, floor length black dress and Narcissa helped her into her corset. Bellatrix didn't bother to brush her hair, just stuck it on top of her head with some chopstick. She had just finished when a knock came at the door.

"Just a moment!" Bellatrix called, rushing back across the room to the basinet. Once she was in a flattering position, she motioned for Narcissa to let the Dark Lord in.

He crossed the room in one long flowing motion. Bellatrix was immediately hypnotized by His power and His grace and everything else about Him. She even found him handsome in a way. Following behind him was her husband, Rudolphus, and her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. She glanced self-consciously down at her runt of a child, hating it more the closer the three men got.

"Hmm,"Voldemort was leaning over the basinet. Bellatrix held her breath for his next syllable. "It's a girl you said, Rudolphus?"

"Yes, my Lord," Mr. Lestrange replied, keeping his head down.

"Mmm," was all their fearless leader said. He walked around the crib to stand next to Bellatrix who quivered in awe as well as fear. "Leave us."

Though he wasn't specific, Narcissa, Rudolfus, and Lucius left promptly, leaving Bellatrix and the still unnamed baby girl alone with Lord Voledmort.

"You're not happy with it, are you?" He said after a few minutes of silence. She thought of how devoted Narcissa was to Draco and began to spin some yarn about how she felt blessed or proud, hoping that he wouldn't see through her. "You say that and yet the thing hasn't been alive a whole hour and you're not even holding it.

Bellatrix winced. But he stopped her before she could pick it up. "You shouldn't pretend to love a child that you obviously do not."

"What should I do, my Lord? I wish she was stronger and healthier, but she isn't. and after losing the first two, I don't know if I'll get another chance." Bellatrix felt herself choke on her own tears. She'd never cried in front of His grace and she wasn't going to start now.

"My dear Bella, while I am an expert on a great many things, saving sick babies was not high on my list of priorities of things to learn." He chuckled slightly, thinking his humor appropriately funny. "Besides, I fear any strong magic inflicted on it might stop its tiny heart altogether."

Bellatrix nodded agreement as he continued.

"Anyways, I was already on my way here to see you when Rudolphus gave me the news. Congrats by the way. But I was going to inform you that I plan to rid myself of that pesky Potter situation tonight."

"You know where they are?" Her voice gave away how eager she was for good news.

"I've just been told by their Secret Keeper, actually. Pettigrew of all people. I'd have thought it'd be Dumbledore."

"Oh, please," Bellatrix's eyes were wide and her stomach fluttered with excitement. "Might I go with you my Lord. You won't even know I'm there."

"I don't need any back-up, Bellatrix."

"And you never do. I was just thinking that I wanted to see it happen with my own two eyes."

"What about that?" Voldemort gestured to the infant still breathing heavily. "Shouldn't you stay here and care for it?"

"Narcissa is working on some tonics for it," Bellatrix waved a dismissive hand toward the child. "This is much more important."

Voldemort considered that a moment before replying. "Alright, but don't tell a soul what we're up to." He didn't wait for an answer before exiting the Lestrange bedchamber. Bellatrix hurried after him, snatching her traveling cloak and stomping her boots on as she went.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa had come back.

"The Dark Lord is taking me on an errand with him." She explained as she staggered by. "Look after…what's-her-name and I'll be back in no time."

Bellatrix fled the room before her sister could argue. Rushing down the hall and flights of stairs, she made it to Voldemort just as he left the grounds and Disapperated.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

"We make such terrific kids." James preened.

He, of course, was referring to their son, Harry, downstairs playing and the newest edition to the family, Ella Lillian Potter, who was looking up at her parents with bright green eyes.

"Terrific." Lily sighed, too tires and happy to add much else to the conversation. She laid the day-old baby girl in her crib. "She's going to look so much like Harry."

"Your eyes. My hair." James said. "Only longer, you know. 'Cuz she's a girl."

"So observant." Lily laughed. "We should probably write Albus and let him know that I had her."

"It can wait." James said. "Let's have another day to ourselves." He looked at his wife and furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way dear," James started, phrasing and rephrasing the words in his head but finding no right way to say it, "are you quite sure there isn't another one in there?" James glanced down at her still quite swollen belly.

"Wow," Lily rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room.

"I'm just saying!" James called by way of an apology. He chuckled as he turned back to his daughter. "How could you be so small, and yet require so much extra padding?"

"I heard that!" Lily yelled down the hall.

"Love you too, darling!" James shouted back. Ella cooed in her crib, grabbing back her father's attention. "Yes, my love. What's that? Your name isn't on your crib?" James feigned shock when he checked the front of her crib. "Great goblins, it isn't! Well let's change that, shall we?"

James brandished his wand and with it began to carve "Ella" into the headboard, her green eyes tracking every wand motion. He loved that he got to keep his family to himself because of times like this. It was practically the only benefit of being in hiding form You-Know-Who. He wondered how many people knew Lily had gotten pregnant again. He knew no one knew that Ella was born. James was glad that now one knew yet, especially Dumbledore. That old coot would just fuss over them all like an old mother hen. As far as James was concerned, Albus could wait another night.

"There," James stood up straight from his work. "What do you think?"

Though his daughter didn't react, he took her critique very seriously.

"Okay, it is a bit rough. Your mother will fix it later." Setting his wand down on the changing table, James picked Ella up again. "Don't tell Sirius when he gets here that I'm being such a woman"

Father and daughter stared at each other for a while, at least until the latter yawned. James continued to pace the room until the little Ella surrendered to her heavy lids and drifted off to sleep for the fifth time that day. "Sleep tight, dearie. See you at whatever wee hour of the morning you feel like screaming."

James left Ella asleep in her crib and walked downstairs to find the family room in chaos.

"James!" Lily shouted from behind the armchair, cradling the cat. But all James could do was collapse to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Harry was on his toy broomstick, zooming around the room with Lily's wand, screaming and giggling whenever a cloud of sparks shot out of the end. He'd managed to overturn the coffee table, char the sofa, shatter a decorative vase, and put a hole through an old Evans' family photo.

"Quit laughing and stop him." Lily ducked as more sparks came her way.

Pulling himself together, James crouched behind the smoking sofa and waited for his son to zoom by. The ex-Seeker soon had the writhing toddler in one arm and the weapon of destruction in the other. Lily dropped the cat and came out of hiding.

"Scared of a fifteen month old, Lily?" chortled James, re-adjusting his glasses, harry having knocked them askew.

"Hey," Lily smiled. "He scorched the end of my hair." She showed her husband the blackened lock of hair before retrieving her wand and fixing the family room. "I took my eyes off him for one second, and all of a sudden, he had my wand and kept attacking the cat."

"Looks like he's gonna turn out just like his old man." James beamed at Lily. She looked up from the reassembled vase and burst out laughing.

Harry had wormed his way out of his father's arms and onto his shoulders where he stole the older man's glasses and placed them on his own face. Lily was surprised to see that little Harry actually figured out how to prop the far too large specs on his own tiny head so that they managed to stay crookedly on their own.

"Could you help me out dear?" James chuckled, holding Harry's hands. "I can't see a thing."

Lily tossed her wand on the newly upholstered sofa and replaced the round glasses on their rightful owner's face. Such a lovely face it was, too. So lovely that she couldn't help but to reach up and kiss it.

She pulled away when Harry's tiny fists started pulling her hair. In spite of the annoyance, she smiled, "You are being a tyrant. James?"

Her husband's eyes were wide, focused on something over her head. As she watched, his face lost all color and he slowly reached up and lifted harry from his shoulders. "Lily, take Harry upstairs."

"Why? I don't…"

A loud BANG went off through the house, the warning that someone had crossed the protective barrier of the garden gate unannounced. Lily put that ward up herself and knew what it meant. "James!"

"Take Harry and go! NOW!"

... … … … … … … … … … …

Bellatrix Apparated just down the road from an empty lot that she could only assume was the Potters' residence. Her mood was now greatly improved over the near depression it had been just moments before. The anticipation of the death of the only threat to the Dark Lord's reign, was as painful as it was stimulating. Voldemort headed off toward the lot and Bellatrix followed suit, mimicking his determined gate but leaving her hood down.

"Stay behind me once I take down the protective enchantments." Voldemort instructed as they approach the gate. "Don't even bother drawing your wand. I'll kill them all myself."

"Yes, m'Lord." His eminence raised both hands and brought them slashing down, making the hairs on the back of Bellatrix's neck standup as the wasted charms rushed past. She could see the house now, into the family room window in fact. The Boy was tugging on his mother's hair from atop the man's shoulders. The blood traitor had seen them at the gate and was slowly handing the Boy down to the Mudblood. Bellatrix wiggled her fingers at him as Lord Voldermort walked through the gate into the yard. She saw the windows shudder and the red-head take her son out of the room.

_It's too late_. The Dark Lord was already through the door, with her following at a respectful distance. Although she couldn't see him, she still heard James Potter's last words.

"Tom, you don't have to do this."

"I am Lord Voldemort. You would do well to remember it."

"He's just a boy! Do you question your own power so much that you would murder a—"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James crashed against the wall at the foot of the staircase he had been attempting to block with his body. The poor fool didn't even have his wand with him to defend himself. Voldemort stepped over the body and continued up the stairs. Bellatrix kicked his leg as she went by. The Dark Lord came upon the Boy, with one last crying obstacle in the way.

"Please, not Harry! Please, don't!"

"Step aside."

"Please! Kill me instead! Just not Harry!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily's scream cut off as she twisted and crumpled to the ground. Bellatrix let out a nervous giggle as a baby's crying sounded through the house.

"Stupid Mudblood." Bellatrix said as she spat on the ground.

"Bella, do you notice anything amiss?"

"Not really. The Potters are dead. The Boy's right here. All's well."

"Is he crying?"

"Ye—no," Bellatrix noticed that the Boy was staring at them wide-eyed behind the bars of his crib. And yet a very loud wailing could still be heard. "It's coming from the next room."

"Take care of it."

"Consider it done." Bellatrix left the room filled with the fire that an order to kill always sparked in her. She followed the screaming to the room just down the hall and opened the door to find a room filled with so many pink ribbons and bows and streamers that it wanted to make her puke.

_So the Potters had another. Perfect._ Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she stepped up to peer over into the crib. Inside was a red faced but otherwise beautiful baby girl with black hair just starting to grow on the back of her head. The child reminded Bellatrix of how Draco looked when he was born. The girl was a healthy weight and moved with vibrant energy. She also had fairly strong lungs as she proved through her banshee worthy shrieking. But orders were orders.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the darling baby's heart. The movement surprised the girl to cease crying and stare with her beautifully round baby face and her gorgeously glowing green eyes. The witch hesitated and in that moment the child reached over and grabbed the wand that would be her doom. Purple sparks shot out of the tip and floated up to dance above that child's face before flickering out.

This was a strong magical specimen. She was a strong specimen in every category. Bellatrix was reminded of her own daughter at home and how pathetically weak she was. That wasn't the sort of child worthy of a pureblood lineage. She, Bellatrix Lestrange, deserved a strong, healthy, gifted daughter to call her own. Blood traitors and Mudbloods don't deserve the girl with green eyes.

"So what did they call you?" she found the name "Ella" crudely carved into the headboard just as a deafening clap thundered through the house. Looking up, Bellatrix saw cracks staggering across the ceiling as plaster rained down around her. Something must have happened but she was too afraid to go back into the other room and discover the unthinkable. She could only think of one thing to do.

"Accio Pheonix wand!" Her answer came as Lord Voldemort's wand came zooming into the room. She froze in the shock and horror of what this meant. Ella started to cry as the beams in the ceiling began to groan and splinter. Bellatrix picked up the baby girl; and disapparated, just before the roof caved in.

… … … … … … … … … … … ... …

Narcissa gave up trying to resuscitate her niece after her heart stopped the third time. Bellatrix had only been gone two minutes when it stopped the first time and Narcissa brought her back by giving her a light shock with her wand. She forced fed her tonics and kept rubbing easy-breathing balm on her chest to no avail. It took nearly ten wand shocks the second time before the child regained a pulse, weak though it was. Narcissa attacked the potion making with a new fervor, trying everything simple and complex, subtle and strong. The girl was so lethargic that she didn't even fight when the serums were poured down her throat. So when her heart stopped a third time, Narcissa Malfoy allowed her niece to pass quietly to the other side.

She couldn't believe how the Lestrange's had acted towards their only potentially successful birth. Rudolphus came in to check on Narcissa's progress some time after she brought his daughter back from death the first time. She had lied and said that the potions were having a positive effect, so he left her to it and she hadn't seen him since. But even that's not as bad as her sister's behavior. Abandoning her child to go run around with the Dark Lord, doing Merlin knows what, while her child is sick and needs its mother was inexcusable. And the ease with which Bellatrix wrote off the malnourished babe was sickening. Sometimes Narcissa feared that all of this Death Eater business was making Bellatrix inhuman. Sometimes she felt like the only one with her priorities straight.

"Cissy," came a harsh whisper from the door. Narcissa turned to see a wide-eyed Bellatrix, with her head stuck in the door. "Is Rudolphus in here?"

"No, it's just me," Narcissa sighed as she glanced at the basinet near the dimming hearth. Though she knew her sister was fully to blame for the baby dying, Narcissa still hesitated to tell her.

"Good," Bellatrix squeezed through the doors and locked it behind her. While her back was turned Narcissa could see white dust covering the traveling cloak that Bellatrix still wore. She looked panicked and disheveled and when she rushed to look Narcissa in the eye, she was near the brink of tears. "Oh, Cissy! Something awful has happened!"

"What? Who told you?"

"What? You know already?!"

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"The Dark Lord. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, continue."

So Bellatrix recalled her outing with Voldemort in great detail. "Then while I was in the other room, there was this huge bang and the ceiling started to crack. So I summoned his wand and Disapparated before the house fell down completely." She placed the wand on the table, alongside the used potion vials and ingredients.

"What? Why were you in the other room?"

"That's what you're focusing on?! I had to get rid of a baby!"

"I thought the Dark Lord had to kill the child."

"Yes, the boy. But there was a girl in the next room."

"And you silenced her?"

Silence.

"Bella?"

Sigh. Bellatrix drew out from beneath her cloak a small child, hastily tangled in a blanket and struggling for freedom. The witch cradled the baby to her chest and started to pace the room. "I was going to do it, I was. But then the house started to cave in and I panicked. So I took her with me."

Narcissa could only stare. It was too much to process. Voldemort was gone. The Potters were gone. Bellatrix not only failed to kill someone, but brought it back and was holding it, as if she cared. Narcissa pulled up the sleeve of her right arm. The Dark Mark was still there but the snake no longer undulated. The outlines seemed less black, the scarring less raised. She didn't know what this meant or what to do about it. So she started with what she did know.

"I'll tell Lucius and Severus," She rolled down her sleeve and scurried towards the door. "They probably already know but—"

"Wait." Bellatrix stepped into her path. "What do I do about her?" She gestured toward the girl in her arms. Now that Narcissa could see her close up, she guessed the child no older than a couple days. "What do we do?"

"_You_ left me here with your _child_ while you went out, only to bring _more_ trouble back!" Narcissa hissed, finally losing her patience. "Take care of this part yourself." With that she stomped from the room, slamming the door as she left.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bellatrix chewed on her lip as her knees started to shake. She didn't know what to do. Yes, she was supposed to kill the girl, Ella, but it's not like that matters anymore, right? The Potter that counts is dead, her parents are gone, and the man who gave the order—well, he won't know that she disobeyed. She was an orphan now, up for grabs.

Bellatrix cursed her stupidity. Rudolphus would never allow a Potter to live under his (well, the Malfoys') roof. Even if she didn't tell him where Ella came from, baby girls don't just pop out of thin air, not without having come from somewhere else first. How was she going to explain the girl's sudden appearance? It's not like the Mudblood's second pregnancy was a total surprise. Rumors had started circulating a couple months ago that she might be but obviously the timing was a bit sooner than the rumors gave away. Bellatrix wondered who the Potters had told about the birth. Would they search for the girl, or just assume she was lost in the rubble of her room.

Mrs. Lestrange stopped pacing and placed Ella on her own king sized bed, gently so as not to wake her. Another basinet would have to be made so Ella wouldn't be too close to Bellatrix's actual daughter and catch her weakness.

Speaking of which, Bellatrix couldn't hear the atrophied infant wheezing at all. Maybe Narcissa had actually managed to help out the pitiful thing. She crossed the room to the basinet by the dim hearth. The child inside lay still, even grayer than last the mother had seen her, especially in the dying embers of the hearth. Bellatrix put a hand on the little's girl's mouth. Nothing. No breath. No pulse. The corpse was even cold, having slipped under some time ago, possibly even before she got home. Narcissa hadn't even said anything. She felt herself deflate at the disappointment of losing another offspring. It was just another problem to add to her day of stress.

Suddenly, a plan formed in the witch's mind. Carefully, she removes the dead newborn's coverings, throwing the contaminated linens in the hamper. Bellatrix took out her wand. She was never very good at transfiguration but managed something that roughly resembled a short, twisted branch. After stoking the fire, she conjured up new linens and rewrapped Ella with the decidedly more Slytherin sheets. With the basinet now empty, Bellatrix sat with the sleeping Ella cradled in her arms, trying to think of a suitable name Rudolphus would be agreeable to.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. …

Narcissa led Lucius, Severus, and Rudolpus into the Lestrange bed chamber. For a second, she thought Bellatrix was rocking her own child. But then she remembered that that wasn't possible.

"Is it true?" Severus had gone paler than usual. "He went after them? Are they all…?"

"The Mudblood and her husband for sure," Bellatrix stated as though she was bored. "I saw that with my own eyes. The Dark Lord wanted to finish the boy off alone, so I waited in the next room. There was a bang and I just got out as the roof caved in." She turned her attention back tot eh bundle in her arms.

"Someone should go and make sure," Lucius said.

"I'll go," Severus leapt towards the door, "Godric's Hollow, was it?"

"Yes," Bellatrix didn't look up. Narcissa shifted her weight as the door shut once again, anxious for the moment when the men realized that there was mare then one baby in the room. But the wizards seemed single minded as Lucius reached across her and snatched up Lord Voldemort's wand.

"If it's true," Lucius scratched his neck, loosening his cravat, "if he has been destroyed, however temporarily, we should prepare our stories as to alleviate the punishments to our actions."

"Of course you would look for an easy way out," scoffed Rudolphus. "You've always been a coward! You should be proud of what you've done in the name of the Dark Lord and blood purity. He _will_ rise again, and when he does, doyou want to be found as one of the Muggle-loving-Ministry's lackies?!"

"Do not doubt my loyalty, Lestrange." Lucius's voice echoed through the bed chamber. "It will do Purebloods no good if we're all locked up in Azkaban. So excuse me if I've installed some safeguards to keep me and my family in the free and clear. Seeing as how you have a daughter now, you would be wise to do the same."

"Don't talk to me about that sickly brat!" Rudolphus rolled his eyes. "Everyone here knows that it's not long for death!"

"Hush, Rudolpus!" hissed Bellatrix. The bundle in her arms squirmed and started to wail. "Too late! You've woken her up!"

Mr. Lestrange did I double take. When last he had checked in with Narcissa less than an hour again, the child was wheezing and very near death. Now, she was fussing about and even gained quite a bit of weight. She was actually quite a beautiful little girl.

"Narcissa, did you do this?" Rudolphus moved to kneel by his wife. Narcissa opened her mouth to deny everything, but froze as she finally glimpsed into the basinet to find it short one young Lestrange corpse.

"Uh, I just got lucky, I guess." Narcissa shrugged but she kept an eye on her sister.

"You did wonderfully, Cissy," gushed Bellatrix. "Rudolphus? What do you think of Ursella?"

"We could call her Ella for short."

"My thoughts exactly."

"My precautions don't seem so ridiculous now, do they?" Lucius chimed in. "If you'll come with me, I can see what I can do for you and yours."

"Thank you, Lucius. Please, anything." Rudolphus followed Mr. Malfoy out of the room. Narcissa waited for the doors to close before rounding on her sister.

"Are you insane? Have you quite lost your mind?!"

"To what are you referring?" asked Bellatrix, calmly rocking Ursella back to sleep.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps that you're prepared to raise the daughter of a Mudblood in place of your own! Do you really think no one will notice?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Bellatrix! You know full well what I'm talking about." Narcissa took a deep breath and leaned in to meet her sister eye to eye. "Where did you put her body?"

"I think her middle name will be Narcissa, seeing as how you saved her life."

Frustrated, the new aunt stomped out of the room for the second time that night. Bellatrix continued to rock Ursella, all the while smiling into the roaring flames.


	2. Chapter 2 From Azkaban to Alley

Chapter 2

From Azkaban to Alley

The black prison thrust out of the surf like a pillar holding the sky and sea apart. Ursella's broom was being bounced around in the constantly stormy gates. She had learned long ago how to navigate the airspace from the nearest shore out to where her mother was held. If you visit a place at least once a month for the entirety of your life, you could get there in your sleep, too.

But Aunt Narcissa still led the way to Azkaban, as a chaperone and to keep the Dementors at bay. Ursella didn't even have a wand, yet. And if she did, it would be a few more years before she was supposed to be capable of that kind of magic, according to O.W.L. standards. Of course, being that she was Ursella Narcissa Lestrange, she was already well above the level of her peers.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the prison at the base of the monolith. The aunt and niece landed their broom and stood to wait in the small queue lined up outside. Normally, Ursella and her family, as Purebloods, don't travel by broom. It exposes one to the elements and musses one's hair. They would prefer Floo powder or side-along apparition or even portkey but the high security of Azkaban doesn't allow for fireplaces, portkeys are a bureaucratic nightmare, and while Apparating would be possible, side-along away from Azkaban has a nasty history of splinching due to the compromised emotional state of the Apparateur. So, broomstick it is.

"Madame Malfoy." The attendant at the door was checking their names off the list of scheduled visitors. There was a giant silver parrot on his shoulder. It wasn't a real parrot, of course, just his patronus so that he wasn't affected by the ever circling Dementors during his shift. "And Miss Ursella, so nice to see you again." Though he grumbled it, the wizard was a friend of the family so he probably meant it.

"Good Lord, MacNair," Aunt Narcissa frowned at her ex-compatriot in arms. "Are they still having you man this post? Surely you've proven yourself by now."

"It's not so bad," shrugged MacNair, the parrot ruffled its feathers. "My patronus is stronger than most and as long as don't go flying off, I actually fair better than a lot of the other guards."

"It's still ridiculous," insisted Aunt Narcissa. "I'll see if Lucius can't get you a promotion."

"Thank you, Madame," MacNair bowed again as they walked by him. "Check your brooms and wand at the desk."

Once through the door, they had to walk through a dark hallway with a low ceiling. It was essentially a tunnel leading to the interior of the complex. About half way through, Ursella felt the cold seep into her bones and she started to shiver. This was the section of the tunnel that wasn't protected by the guard's parrot patronus or the patronus charms protecting the attendant at the check-in desk. The effect of the Dementors didn't take long to set in, though Ursella never felt as terribly affected as others describe their reactions. Yes, it made her sad and depressed and cold but she didn't relive her saddest moments because all of them take place during her visits with mother. Other than that, Ursella's life was pretty much perfect. She was treated like a princess at Malfoy Manor where she lived with her Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Cousin Draco. Her cousin and uncle doted on her and Aunt Narcissa was the only person who could punish her, that is if she ever actually got caught. So, all this added up to her aunt to refer to her as a walking patronus because all of the Dementor attention is drawn toward the little girl with the happy memories instead of anyone around her.

It became warmer as they neared the end of the tunnel. The narrow space opened up into a large triangular courtyard with a three sided desk at its center. There was a witch in the center of the desk, sticking out of the hole like a garden gnome. Ursella figured she was in the center so that you couldn't sneak up behind her and nick back your wand. At each corner to the desk were tall, iron torches that all had a slowly undulating silver flame at the top. Uncle Lucius explained to her once that these were patronus flames that every guard refuels with their own patronus charm at the beginning and end of every shift. Supposedly it is to keep the witch at the desk safe from any Dementor influence. So, as you can imagine, the attending witch was actually in a fantastic mood, like _always_.

"Good morning Narcissa!" she cheered with a smile. "How was Draco's first year at Hogwarts? Nasty business that went on there wasn't it?"

"Morning Lucinda." Aunt Narcissa only barely hid her annoyance at the woman. "Draco did fine. Ursella will be starting this year."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Lucinda beamed down at her from her guarded perch. "Are you excited?"

"Thrilled." Ursella drawled. "Are you going to check us in or not?" The woman's cheery tone was grating on her nerves and she wanted to share the news with her mother, not some mutt of a witch behind a desk.

"Ooh, cheeky today, aren't we?" She winked at Ursella as they handed over their brooms and Aunt Narcissa's wand. "Seeing Mummy today?"

Ursella sighed, "Yes!"

"Alright," Lucinda chimed, placing the pair's possessions beneath the desktop, on a shelf they couldn't see. "Head on up!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ella, dear!" Bone white hands stretched towards her through cold, unforgiving bars. The gaunt face focused on Ursella with desperately wide eyes.

"Mother," the girl sighed. Ella hugged Bellatrix Lestrange through the bars of her life sentence cell. When the pulled away, Ella could see how sunken her eyes were becoming, how much her cheek bones stood out. Her skin was now even paler than her daughter's, and despite the pitifully small purple flames hovering in the corner of the cell, Bellatrix's skin was as cold and clammy as her captors'. Ella only has this image of her mother that she can remember, other than old photos. The Ministry of Magic took both of her parents away when Ursella was just months old, despite how desperately Uncle Lucius tried to clear their names. Supposedly, the evidence against them was damning and Ella knew that they were guilty, but they were also her parents and didn't think they could ever deserve this.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Bellatrix gushed. Aunt Narcissa merely nodded and dragged the wooden chair reserved for visitors across the narrow corridor and sat near the cell door. Bellatrix clutched both of her daughter's hands as the pair sat on the floor on either side of the bars. "I really love your visits. They are the bright spots in my routine. You should come by more often. Have you been to see your father?"

Ursella sighed. Rudolphus never spoke when she visited him. He never looked at her or even gave away that he cared whether she was there or not. The man in the cell next to her father says that he screams in his sleep. Sometimes Ursella wonders if he wouldn't be better off having the Kiss performed, just so he wasn't suffering so much. "He didn't say anything. I read him the Prophet like always and I think he nodded when we left."

"Good girl."

"I have some news—"

"Please, darling girl." Bellatrix's eyes darted to the enchanted flames in the corner.

"Of course Mother." Ursella checked both ends of the hallway and then out of the closest windows. Seeing no authorities, the young witch turned her gaze to the indigo flames. She took a deep breath, imagining that her lungs, head, and hands were filling with the energy her body naturally produces. When it felt like she might burst, she exhaled, sending her magic to the inadequate heat source and bending it to her will. The flames growled and spiraled to become and emerald inferno, warm enough to heat all three withes.

Bellatrix squealed in delight, "Oh, Ella! You are getting so strong. And it is just so much nicer in here. Now," she composed herself and smiled down at Ella, "What news have you got for me?"

"Well, as you know, Uncle Lucius has been trying to get me into Hogwarts this year instead of waiting till next year when I'm actually eleven. Which is dumb since my birthday is only two months late, so it really—"

"Darling, you're rambling. Get to the point."

"Right, well he finally convinced the rest of the governors." She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to school this September!"

"Ursella! That's marvelous!" Mother and daughter hugged again around steel bars. Bellatrix looked to her sister sitting in the narrow hallway. "Do tell Lucius how grateful I am."

"Of course, Bella," Aunt Narcissa nodded. "So, we'll be going to Diagon Alley later tomorrow to pick up her and Draco's school things. Apparently, some show off cad of a wizard is taking Quirrel's place as Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

Bellatrix released her daughter to focus on the more adult conversation, some of the old mischievously sinister glint had returned to her eye. "Anyone we know?"

"Decidedly not," Aunt Narcissa said with a scowl.

"Well, he won't be there long whoever he is. Isn't that right, Ella dear?"

"Oh, yes." Ursella giggled along with the older two witches, just happy to be in on the joke. But then Bellatrix cleared her throat and locked eyes with Ursella, letting her know that she meant business.

"Now Ursella, speaking of curses, there are going to be some…less than pleasant things happening at Hogwarts this year. Nothing for you to worry about of course, but please keep in mind that it could be dangerous for you to be seen with the wrong sort of people."

"Mudbloods?"

"Yes, but keep away from blood traitors and half-bloods too, just to be safe."

"Half-bloods? Isn't the Dark Lord a half-blood?"

"Make sure that you stick close with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins and you should be fine."

"Wait, what is going on with the Mudbloods?"

"Nothing that concerns you as long as you keep your nose clean."

"But why—? "

"DON"T ASK QUESTIONS!" snapped Bellatrix. In that moment, Ursella was a flash of something she had never seen in person before in her mother's eyes. It was something wild and viciously dangerous. It was something that terrified down to her core. But then it was gone as fast as it came and her mother had taken a moment to compose herself before continuing with her instructions. "Just make sure to never go around a corner without looking with a mirror or having someone go ahead of you. Understand?"

Ursella nodded obediently without really knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Good." Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder as a black, smoky shadow passed by the window. "Well, my guards are getting restless. Let me know how everything goes." And with one last hug, Bellatrix Lestrange retreated back to her low cot and resumed her pseudo-fetal position just as the hall attendant appeared around the corner. Ursella waved a hand at the flames to implode them back down to their Ministry assigned, inadequate size.

"All right, Mrs. Malfoy. I must insist that you leave now." His tone was polite but his wand was out and poised in their direction. It was protocol for all attendants on this level of Azkaban to have their wands out, because if it's out, it can't be stolen from your pocket as you walk by. Ursella and Aunt Narcissa didn't take it personally.

"Good-bye Mother." Bellatrix didn't answer. Ella knew that she had gone back to the dark place to which this prison sends her. Though she waves at her mother, Ella doesn't look back to see the haunted eyes, hollowly watching the clouds and occasional Dementor go by the window. Whenever Ella leaves her mother, she prefers to remember her as the smiling, doting woman that the flames warm her into and she's telling Ella about Babbity and the Stump. It makes her angry and sick to see her mother the way this island prison turns her into anything less than that. She hopes for the day that Bellatrix is free from this terrible place. The sentence is supposed to be for life, but Ursella knows that her family doesn't always follow the conventional idea of wizard law. If there's anything that she's learned from the Malfoy's, it's that the best things are worth waiting for the time it takes for people to let their guard down, so you can take it without anyone noticing, until it's too late.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ursella! Draco!" Aunt Narcissa was calling up the stairs for the children.

"Coming!" They shouted in unison. Ella concentrated even harder to lower Draco down from the beams in the vaulted ceiling without killing him. It was slightly easier to get him up there because she didn't have to worry about going too fast. Draco just launched up into the rafters and it was his job to cling on once he got up there. It was a game they played to see how much Ursella could get away with before the Ministry sends an Underage Magical Abuse Notice. They hadn't gotten one yet, so really the limit was whatever Ursella could handle without Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa catching on.

Finally, Draco's toes touched down and Ursella relaxed fully for the first time in an hour. Her cousin was ecstatic. "Wait until those fools at Hogwarts see you! It's like you don't even need a wand!"

Ursella followed her cousin out of the room. "You just don't want me to have one because then I'd be better than you."

"No, by all means, be better than me." Draco dropped his voice and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but Gryffindor is giving us a run for our money. On top of Potter getting favoritism from Dumbledore, that know-it-all Mudblood Granger is annoyingly consistent at winning house points. So, be your best and maybe Slytherin will have a chance this year." He gave her a wink then locked her head under his arm and pulled her the rest of the way to the foyer where Aunt Narcissa waited.

"Gerroff!" Ursella started to struggle in Draco's grasp, but paused for a more dramatic approach. She pulled her energy in really tightly and let it build. Then she let it loose about half a second later.

BANG! There was a flash of light and Draco was flung across the room. Aunt Narcissa tried to hide her amusement as her son stumbled to his feet. "As if you thought she would let you get away with that, Draco." Aunt Narcissa straightened his clothes and brushed the dust off. "I'd hoped you'd be smart enough to have learned that by now."

"Just keeping her on her toes." Draco batted his mother's hands away to re-do his own hair.

"Well, I shouldn't have to tell you how to act in Diagon Alley." Uncle Lucius was striding towards them from the stairwell. After giving Aunt Narcissa a peck on the cheek, he handed his son and niece each a thick envelope. "These just came for you."

Ursella ripped into hers. It was identical to the one Draco received just a year earlier, congratulating on being accepted in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She already knew that she wanted an owl as a cat or a toad was simply out of the question. She glanced at the list of books and noticed something rather peculiar. "Uncle Lucius, why do we need so many Gilderoy Lockhart books?"

Because unfortunately Ella, Professor Dumbledore has hired him as Defense against the Dark Arts professor." Uncle Lucius drawled as he put on his traveling cloak and headed for the fireplace. "Nothing to worry about of course. Just focus on your studies and staying out of trouble. I already sent an owl ahead saying that you plan on attending." Uncle Lucius threw some blue Floo powder into the flames. It roared and changed colors rapidly. Uncle Lucius stepped into the oversized hearth and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" The flames engulfed him and he was gone.

"Alright, Draco now speak very—"

"I know how to do it Mother," Draco had already thrown in his pinch of powder. "I'm not a first year." He smirked at Ella as he stepped back into the pulsing flames. "Diagon Alley!" And Draco vanished.

"Can't I go by myself? I've never said it wrong once," Ursella whined as her aunt tossed in more powder. Narcissa turned to see her niece doing her patented begging face. Pouty lips, clasped hands, worried brows, and she even gets those huge green eyes to water. Aunt Narcissa had no chance.

"Oh, alright," she motioned for Ella to go first. The little Lestrange squealed and ran into the hearth. She had shouted the destination before Aunt Narcissa could even try and baby her anymore.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

When the ash settled, Ursella stepped out into Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions where her Uncle Lucius and Cousin Draco were waiting less than patiently. "When Narcissa gets here, tell her I've taken Draco with me to run an errand." Uncle Lucius pushed Draco through the door with his cane, leaving Ursella to wait obediently beside the hearth for her Aunt to arrive.

"I'll be right with you, dear!" Madam Malkin was still helping another witch and her mother who seemed to be nitpicking at every little stitch and seam. "Take a stool and I believe your Uncle already took care of the price."

"As you wish, Madame," Ursella curtseyed deeply and sat on the nearest available stool. She was just starting to get worried about her Aunt when the older witch appeared in the hearth in a flash of ash and sparks.

"Uncle took Draco on an errand," Ella chimed before Aunt Narcissa finished dusting herself off. "Also, he's paid for the robes already."

"Oh, good. I would've gotten here sooner but Dobby kept asking me questions. Nosy little house-elf." Aunt Narcissa crossed the room to sit in a chair by the three paneled mirror Ursella's stool was assigned to. She sat there regally and flipped through an old issue of Young Witches' Journal. Ursella spun her stool to study herself in the mirror.

Ella had always been told that she had her mother's hair, though Bellatrix's stay in Azkaban had added a significant amount of gray to what would be jet-black tangled mass of wavy locks. It was possible for Ella's hair to lay flat but the slightest breeze seemed to make the morning's brushing pointless. Now the massive volume of hair seemed a black hole trying to devour the pale moon of her face. She had a slim nose that led up to her bright, emerald-green eyes set in almost an almond shape. Her father's eyes are somewhat similar to her's, although she would describe Rudolphus's green as vomit rather than emerald. She had a slight build and was a tad smaller than Aunt Narcissa had said her mother had been at her age. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix were above average height, but Ella was left somewhat stunted, most likely due to how weak she was as a newborn. Draco is slim and light but rather tall and with his blonde hair and steely gray eyes, it would be hard for anyone who didn't know to tell that she was even related to the Malfoys at all. She stood out in all of the family photos, but Ella was just honored to be in any family photos, being that her family was so torn apart.

"Sorry about that Madame Malfoy." Madame Malkin came bustling over, finally finished with the troublesome customer.

"Quite alright, Morgana," Aunt Narcissa smiled at the seamstress before returning to the magazine.

"Up on the stool, dearie," Madame Malkin addressed Ursella and shoved a set of robes over her head and began pinning. "Apologies miss, are you another Malfoy then?"

Ursella glanced at Aunt Narcissa but when her guardian didn't look up from her reading she answered, "Um…no, I'm actually Draco's cousin, Ella Lestrange. Ow!"

Madame Malkin had jumped and pricked Ella's leg with a pin. "Sorry dear." But Ella was used to people having this reaction to learning that her mother is the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange. It gave her an odd sense of pride that her family was so well known even if it was for terrible reasons. "So, um…Ella is a pretty name."

"It's Ursella," Aunt Narcissa corrected, leveling her steely gaze as an unexpected warning to Ella.

"Yes, well Ella is what most people call me. Ursella can be a bit of a mouthful."

"I know what you mean. All my friends at Hogwarts called me 'Morg'."

"But she shouldn't introduce herself by her nickname." Aunt Narcissa continued to scold. Out of everyone Ella knew, her Aunt Narcissa was the only one who consistently called her Ursella. She shortened "Draco" to ridiculous baby names and sometime referred to Ella's parents as "Bella and Dolf", but Ella was always "Ursella".

"That's true, dearie." Of course Madam Malkin would side with the adult. "You don't want to make friends with everyone. Some people should stay at the distance of a full name. And Ursella is also very nice."

"I guess." Ella didn't hate her name. She just thought it was ridiculously old fashioned.

"There! All done." Madam Malkin stepped back from Ursella, waiting for Aunt Narcissa's approval. "Unless, you want to go ahead and get the Slytherin crest put on now."

"Oh, no, no." Aunt Narcissa paced a circle around Ursella's stool. "That won't be necessary. Eventually, probably, but over confidence is not becoming of a young lady." Ursella rolled her eyes. "That looks fine Morgana. How many did Lucius order?"

"He paid for ten, Madam."

"Hmm, Ursella get down," Ella stepped down as Aunt Narcissa pushed more galleons into Madam Malkin's hand. "Better make it twenty and have them delivered, would you? To the Manor, you understand, not the school."

"Yes, Madame." Malkin pocketed the cash and set about helping Ursella out of the pinned robe. They thanked the seamstress for her trouble and made their way out and down the alley.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Sometime later Ursella and Aunt Narcissa met up with Draco and Uncle Lucius. The men had come out of Knockturn Alley just as the women were heading back down Diagon Alley from Ollivander's. Draco saw the slim box in Ursella's hands from a distance and ran over; oblivious to his cousin's disappointed face or his mother's distant gaze.

"Ooh, got your wand already?" He asked, failing to mask his excitement.

Ursella was less than pleased. "Yeah, it's eleven and a half inches…and uh, made out of fir," she recited in a somber tone.

"Wicked," replied Draco. "And the core?"

"Unicorn hair."

The Malfoy's paused. Uncle Lucius glanced questioningly at Aunt Narcissa, who was keeping a neutral air. Draco just stared at his cousin, blinking away the confusion. Unicorn hair wasn't a bad core to have. Draco had that very same core after all. But what with Ursella being so strong already, they had all assumed she'd have phoenix feather or even dragon heartstring like her parents. Unicorn hair was just a bit of a letdown.

Draco recovered first. "Hey, that's the same core I have." He put his arm around Ursella's shoulders reassuringly. "Except I'm pretty sure yours has a better description than mine. What the devil does 'reasonably pliant' mean anyway?"

"Surprisingly swishy," Ursella said, trying not to smile. "Mr. Ollivander said it was a good wand for powerful charm work."

"Well, that would go without saying," smiled Uncle Lucius, taking his son's lead. "Any wand to choose you would have to be adept at powerful magic." He adjusted his robes very matter of fact and checked his pocket watch. "We should really get going. Don't worry about what's in your wand, Ursella. You're bound to do great anyway."

"Thanks, Uncle." Ursella mumbled as she and Draco followed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy into the ever growing crowd of magical folk Ursella had tried so many wands in Ollivander's shop, all of them had emitted some sort of magical influence on the surroundings. One didn't do anything but sporadically spout black flames when she waved it. Aunt Narcissa insisted that they only try dragon heartstring cores, convinced that it would narrow down the search. But after the first few wands, Mr. Ollivander stopped describing their content so that they wouldn't know when he stopped obeying Aunt Narcissa's wishes. Many of the wands just showered sparks, a few levitated other wand boxes, and the most amusing was one that produced bubbles that tweeted like birds when they popped. In the end, Mr. Ollivander unceremoniously handed a lighter colored wand of average length. It felt warm in her hand and when she waved it that first time, the tip glowed brighter and brighter until all three of them couldn't see and Mr. Ollivander had to snatch it away. He informed them of its make as he wrapped it up. Aunt Narcissa made a stink about how he didn't do as she asked, and all that sis was to make Ursella feel embarrassed on top of feeling disappointed that she hadn't lived up to everyone's expectations.

She glanced up from her feet in time to see Aunt Narcissa whispering something in Uncle Lucius's ear. He nodded and Aunt Narcissa wandered away as Uncle Lucius turned to them. "She's gone to get supplies from the apothecary. We're to go to Flourish and Blott's. After you." Uncle Lucius gestured toward a door that had a crowd of witches already exploding out of it. Draco and Ursella squeezed their way through and into the shop.

"This way," Draco grabbed Ursella's hand and pulled her free of the crowd and into the upper floor of the bookstore. "Father will get what we need. He lets me wander while he arranges for the books to be delivered."

"Why even come in the shop at all? Doesn't he write ahead to reserve the right books ahead of time?"

"Yes, but he likes inspecting them." Draco rolled his eyes. "It gives him a chance to talk down to someone else." The cousins laughed as a ruckus was stirred up below.


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes and Gryffindors

Chapter 3

Goodbyes and Gryffindors

From their position on the upper balcony-like walkway, Draco and Ella could see that the crowd of witches that blocked most of the doorway, was the tail end of a long line of mostly females that led through the shelves to a large table in the middle of the shop. The table was covered with books that all had the same beaming blonde wizard on the front of them. There was a short bearded wizard taking pictures of the real life blonde who stood waving at the thronging crowd, with his arm tightly clasping the shoulders of a frail black haired boy. It was hard to see who it was from their bird's eye view of the scene, but it seemed that the boy had glasses on and was being held against his will by the blonde man.

"That'll be Lockhart then." Draco was saying pointing to the captor in the lavender robes, who had begun to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The goggling gals hushed instantly. "I was going to wait until later to announce this, but upon seeing Harry Potter in line for a signed copy of my autobiography, Magical Me," he paused to smile with the book next to his face, "I decided to let the cat out of the bag and inform you all that I've agreed to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!"

There was a number of squeals and up roaring applause from his adoring audience. Lockhart raised his hands for silence and continued, "And as Harry here is going o be a student of mine and is also such a big fan, he is going to receive the full collection of my works, free of charge!" More clapping and flashes from the camera as Gilderoy Lockhart handed a pile of books to, Ursella now knew was, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

"_That's_ him?" asked Ursella, her stomach filling with a hot rage as she glared down at him.

"Yes, unfortunately," Draco seethed. They watched Potter be released from Lockhart's grasp and struggle with his stack of books over to a red-headed middle aged witch, surrounded by a gaggle of freckled teens. "Ah, and the Weasleys. And Granger. Merlin's beard, are those her parents? They sure will let just anyone in here. I can't believe—"

Ursella rolled her eyes and began to wander back toward the front door. She didn't disagree with Draco's ideals, it just got old listening to the same rants over and over and over. "All. Right. Draco. I got it. They're blood traitors, and Mudbloods, and Muggles, and they dress funny or whatever else you find wrong with them. Must you always go on and on about them?"

"I'm just making it clear…" He stopped in his tracks and started rummaging through his cloak. "I nearly forgot. We need to find a place for this." He pulled out what looked like a beat up old leather journal.

"What kind of place? Who wants us to hide it?" Ursella sighed with her hands on her hips. Draco always exaggerates the importance of even the simplest tasks.

"So many questions." Draco elbowed past her and began eyeing the cramped shelves for an inconspicuous gap to shove the journal into. "Father wants it to be in a place where it can be sure to make it to Hogwarts. But not with us."

Ursella stopped listening as she had already found the answer. Potter had made his way to the front of the store and was talking with a taller red haired boy and a mousy girl with big front teeth. And behind Potter, next to her second hand cauldron, full of second hand books was another small red headed girl. She looked wide eyed and helpless and no one else seemed to be paying too much attention to her. _Perfect._ Ursella snatched the book from Draco and scurried down the stairs to lean against the railing, strategically placing herself several steps above the girl. She took a deep breath, and then noisily cleared her throat.

"Hi, are you going to be a first year, too?" Ursella asked in her friendliest voice. When the girl nodded shyly she continued, "Wicked. I'm Ursella, but everyone calls me Ella." She reached over the railing to shake the girl's hand.

"I'm Ginevra, technically. But everyone calls me Ginny." She'd lost nearly all of the shyness in her demeanor now, warming up to Ursella and her big green, innocent eyes.

"Oh, no way! You too? What is with those old fashioned names anyway?"

"Tell me about it." The pair laughed briefly and luckily Ursella didn't have to think of something else to say as Draco had joined the party, right on schedule.

"So, Potter," Her cousin snarled as he descended the stairs to land himself in front of the trio of Gryffindors. "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," Potter retorted.

"Care to make me?" Draco stepped forward to look down his nose at Potter. But Ginny darted between them, glaring daggers at Draco. Ursella used this moment to silently drop the mystery book in the poor girl's cauldron, as Draco continued the taunting. "Hoo-hoo! What's this Potter? Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"That's enough, Malfoy," the mousy girl stepped up this time, but Ursella was more concerned with what appeared to be the rest of the Weasley boys pulling out their wands.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Granger!" Draco spat. Ursella darted down the stairs to stand next to her cousin.

"Alright, that's enough boys." She spoke coolly but kept her eyes locked in threat mode. "We don't want a scene here, do we?" She held her hand out toward the armed enemies, poised to expel whatever she could at them when a drawlingly familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Now, Ursella. We are playing nice, aren't we?" Uncle Lucius rested his cane on her shoulder, applying enough pressure to let her know that a demonstration of her power was not what they wanted.

"Of course, Uncle," Ursella smiled and stood up straight between him and Draco.

"Good." He turned to Potter and the Weasleys. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I presume. Scar and all?" Draco sniggered and Ursella shot him a smile quickly. "And let me guess, red hair, freckles, second hand clothes. You all must be the Weasleys."

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" A middle age wizard had come over with a very unmagical looking couple in tow.

"Ah hello Arthur." Uncle Lucius smiled unconvincingly. "I was just meeting some of Draco's…classmates, and of course introducing my niece, Ursella Lestrange."

"That would be me." Ursella raised a hand and winked right at Ginny. Granger and the Weasleys had adopted a look of shock and mild horror. Potter on the other hand just looked annoyed and confused. Ursella stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. Draco has told me all about you." Ursella gushed with her mask of friendly eagerness. Potter reluctantly took her hand.

"I bet he has." He glanced at her cousin before giving her a twitching grimace of a smile.

"Speaking of making friends," Uncle Lucius interjected with mock interest. "It looks like you've made a few friends of your own, Arthur." He gestured to the Muggle couple that had to be Granger's parents. Luckily they weren't paying attention to the conversation but that wasn't going to stop Uncle Lucius from getting his digs in. "Associating with Muggles in public? As if you and your family weren't enough of an embarrassment already."

The words had barely left Uncle Lucius's mouth when Arthur Weasley lunged at him, sending them both into a full case of books and knocking it down. Draco had to yank Ursella away from Mr. Weasley's mad attack and then again had to shove her into Ginny when the Weasley that must have been Ron jumped on him. Both pairs of brawlers had become instantly lost in the growing sea of books and shelves. The store owner came over screaming for them to stop. Uncle Lucius tackled Mr. Weasley into yet another shelving unit and it too began to teeter and fall; in the direction of where Ursella and her peers stood. She knew Ginny's cauldron would be crushed under the weight and it would seem odd for her to save it, unless…She quickly snatched the cauldron of books in one hand and the arm of Ginny Weasley in the other a she dragged them both out the door of the shop and into safety.

Out in the Alley, more patrons were standing around, having escaped the tumult inside. Ursella handed Ginny her cauldron then re-entered the shop. Lucky for her, Draco and Ron weren't buried too deeply into the pile. Taking a quick breath, she shoved at the books to make a clear path to her cousin. Draco was less throwing punches than just trying not to get hit. He already had a split lip and had only managed to rip a sleeve a little on his opponent.

Ursella sighed at the barbaric stupidity of boys. She stepped forward and jerked Draco out of Ron's grasp, sending her cousin off balance onto the floor behind her. Ron made to lunge at him again but Ursella swiftly held up her right hand and jettisoned the energy that had been building inside her since seeing Harry Potter, right into Ron's torso.

With a bang, he was flung into more books that collapsed to bury him in dusty tomes.

"Get up," she scolded Draco as she hauled him to his feet and shoved him out the door.

"I could've handled it," Draco protested, straightening his robes and trying to smooth his hair.

"Yeah, sure. Tell that to your swelling lip." She rolled her eyes, having said it loud enough for Ginny, Potter, and Granger to hear. Ursella turned to wink at them as they chuckled, further humiliating her cousin.

A moment later, Ron came staggering out closely followed by a stout, red-headed witch who was pulling Arthur Weasley by his ear out into the street. Uncle Lucius creeped as inconspicuously as possible over to where Draco and Ursella were standing, which was not far enough away from Mrs. Weasely's rant.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Her face was as red as her hair. "Fighting! In the middle of a bookshop?! What were you thinking?! What sort of example does this set for the children?! We'll be lucky if Mr. Blott ever lets us in there EVER AGAIN!"

Ursella felt embarrassed for Ginny and her brothers. Aunt Narcissa would never scream at her husband in public. Mrs. Weasley was just adding to the scene her husband had already made. Even the Muggles looked embarrassed, and they're Muggles in the middle of a bunch of magical folk who know that they are not magical. Potter and the Mudblood Granger however were busy listening to Ron mutter under his breath and all three were glaring in the Malfoy's direction. Such conspiratorial behavior was altogether unsettling to Ursella. "I think we should get out of here."

"I agree," Aunt Narcissa had snuck up behind them, abbarantl havin seen enough of this spectacle to incite "The Glare" down on Uncle Lucius and Draco. "Home. Now."

"Yes, dear," Uncle Lucius replied, trying to avoid eye contact as he led Draco back into Madam Malkin's. Ursella made to follow but Aunt Narcissa stopped her.

"Ursella? What happened?"

"Uncle Lucius and Draco were taunting the Wealseys and the retaliated." Ella was mildly shocked at her own words. Draco would've said that they were attacked for no reason. She didn't believe her relatives were at fault but they definitely weren't innocent either.

Aunt Narcissa didn't speak for a moment, but her nostrils were flaring as she took beep breaths. "And what did you do?"

"Well, I ran out at first because I was going to get squashed by a bookcase. But then I went back in to get Draco out." Aunt Narcissa didn't need to know about Uncle Lucius's assignment if she didn't already.

"Good. Then I won't have to cancel your first year present." Aunt Narcissa grabbed Ella's hand and started to lead her towards Madam Malkin's "It was your mother's idea so be sure to thank her when you next write."

"Oh, I will." Ursella was practically skipping as she entered the robe shop, leaving the Weasleys behind in their shame.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

As it turned out, Ella's gift was a beautiful white and gold barn owl. He wasn't the brute that the Malfoy's Eagle owl was but he was far prettier, and smart to boot. She had a hard time thinking of the perfect name. Draco and Ella spent the whole day messaging possible names to each other from different parts of the manor. The owl went back and forth so many times that it stopped leaving through the window and flew through the corridors instead. Uncle Lucius hated hat so they had to end the correspondence. Ella ended up naming him Noctuam.

"What does that mean?" Draco had asked.

"It's just 'owl' in Latin. I couldn't think of anything else." Ursella shrugged.

Over the remaining days of summer holiday, Draco continued to keep Ursella "on her toes" by sneaking up behind her and tackling her to the ground to scare her or sending her on adventures around the Malfoys' grounds. While she enjoyed showing off to Draco, and occasionally Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, Ursella grew tired of throwing Draco onto his rear. Whenever she had time to herself she would write her mother, being sure to always send Noctuam by way of showing her appreciation. The replies were never terribly heart felt but Ella just imagined that her mother chooses not to feel her heart in that place.

Though she had meant to just skim through her new school books, in her excitement she read through them all, cover to cover. She found Lockhart's books to be pure twaddle but read through them all the same. Ursella spent hours in her room taking notes on The Standard Book of Spells Year One and familiarizing herself with the set of ingredients that had eventually arrived. By the time August 31st rolled around, Ella's head was buzzing with so many spells, potions, and magical history that she found it hard to drift off to sleep for the last time that summer. But eventually, miraculously Ursella drifted off into a fitful sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … ...

And finally, September first had come at last. Ursella rose bright and early, had breakfast, packed her trunk, and locked Noctuam in his cage. The whole group was full of excited nervous energy as they waited for the car that Uncle Lucius had arranged to bring them to Kings' Cross Station. Even Dobby, the house-elf, was acting twitchier than usual. When the transports arrived and the luggage was loaded, the Malfoys and Ursella slid somewhat awkwardly into the back seat of the Muggle invention.

Ursella expected the car ride to be silent but Aunt Narcissa had another plan. "Now, Draco," she started, removing her gloves one at a time. "Remember what we learned on our last public outing and try not to start any fights. I know your father set somewhat of a precedent—"

"Narcissa, really," Uncle Lucius interrupted. "How many times must I apologize before you let it go? It was only the one time. I won't happen again."

Of course not, dear," Aunt Narcissa replied in that patronizing tone that lets you know that she doesn't believe it for a second. "But still, do try and speak civilly so as not to entice anymore blood traitor attacks. Promise?"

Draco promised and Uncle Lucius grumbled something unintelligible into the window. Aunt Narcissa smiled and winked at Ursella, her signal that Uncle Lucius might never live this down. They arrive at Kings' Cross after an hour of driving through Muggle traffic. "With plenty of time to spare," boasted Uncle Lucius.

Ursella checked the clock in the station at fifteen till the hour amongst the tumult of the ordinary people of London. Nonetheless, the Malfoys joined the throng as they made their way to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. There were other families there of course. The parents were trying to coax their apprehensive youngsters through the brick wall that hid the wizarding platform. Ursella smiled at herself, for she already knew how to get through the magical wall and with the rest of the Malfoys very calmly strolled up to and right through the brick barrier, finally leaving the Muggle world behind.

"Alright then," proclaimed Uncle Lucius, "Let's get your things loaded." Ursella snatched Noctuam in his cage off of her trunk so Uncle Lucius and Draco could lift it onto the train. The platform nine and three quarters was getting busier by the second but it was hard for Ursella to find a familiar face amongst the riff raff and train steam. Her peers that she'd met through Uncle Lucius and his pureblood connections aren't in her year anymore now that she'd been moved up. As she looked around she could only see robes adorned with scarlet, yellow, and sapphire. Suddenly, she felt very small and alone.

"Ella!" Draco had been calling from the open train door. "Pass me your owl already."

After Noctuam, Draco helped Ursella into the train. "Okay, let's find Crabbe and Goyle and then go say our good-byes."

"Are we supposed to carry our own trunks?" Ella asked.

"Wow! Aren't you a bit spoiled?" Draco teased.

"No! I could do it!" protested Ella. "But if I'd known that I'd be the one carrying it, I'd have packed a lot lighter."

"That's why we have…CRABBE! GOYLE!" Draco shouted at two very barrel-chested boys that were ambling by. They turned and grunted in the cousins' general direction and Ella recognized them as the two lackeys that would come over for "play dates" as Aunt Narcissa called them. Ella never really liked them, not good conversationalists. And they always watched her funny when she'd see them; like right now. Draco snapped his fingers to get their attention back. "Boys! Focus please. Grab the trunks will you?"

"No, that's alright!" Ella interrupted. She had wanted to show off her talents to someone other than her family and these two trolls were probably impressed with anyone who can tie their own shoes.

So, Ella took a deep breath and shook out her arms before holding out her right hand, palm up. She was about to start funneling her energy when Draco suddenly slapped her hand enthusiastically. "Great idea, Ursella! Let's put that wizarding education to work." His tone was light but his steely bore a hidden meaning. He dropped his stare and brandished his wand at his trunk, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ella got the message and pulled out her own wand, repeating her cousin's wand motion to point it at her luggage. The heavy trunk immediately bobbed up to the level Draco had raised his to. She grinned at her cousin who only responded with a sigh and an eye roll before rounding on the gawking goons. "Crabbe, Goyle. Don't just stand there, grab Ursella's owl and show us to the compartment."

Ella floated her trunk down the aisle of the train as she followed Crabbe and Goyle, keeping a close eye on Noctuam to make sure the idiots didn't shake his cage too hard. As they maneuvered their way through the corridor of the train, Ursella managed to catch glimpses of some of her "peers" through the cracks in compartment doors. No one else was doing magic. One compartment did light up and emit a series of bangs as someone set off a large amount of fireworks. A few doors were all the way open and some of their occupants popped their heads out when they saw floating trunks go by. Ursella smirked to herself, just imagining what the other students were thinking. She heard whispers as she passed and caught phrases of "Malfoy", "cousin", and "Bellatrix".

Finally, they reached the compartment Crabbe and Goyle had already claimed and stowed the trunks and Noctuam before heading back out. The two ogres made to follow but Draco cut them off at the door.

"You chaps'll stay here, yeah?" When the two just looked confused, Draco sighed and gestured with his hands. "STAY. HERE. WE. WILL. BE. BACK. SOON. DON'T. TOUCH. THE. OWL." He slammed the door and trudged back the way they had come. "Like talking to a dead tree."

"Maybe they were confused by the word 'chaps'." Ursella remarked, falling in step beside her cousin.

"But at least _they'll_ listen eventually. Unlike you."

"I mean, who uses 'chaps'?"

"Ursella I'm being serious."

"What are you, like fifty?"

"Ursella!" Draco stopped and grabbed her arm to face him. His face was stern and his eyes were glowing. "What the hell was that back there?"

"What?" She demanded, jerking her arm back. "I was just—"

"I thought father made it clear not to show off in front of people. You're a first year and you shouldn't know how to use your wand or be any good at it." Draco hissed through his teeth. He kept glancing around looking for eavesdroppers. "You want to be good, but at a more reasonable level. Like," He smoothed his hair, searching for the words, "don't do magic. At least until other first years' do. Then go nuts."

"That's stupid, Draco." Ursella crossed her arms. "What was all that 'staying on your toes nonsense all about if I'm supposed to be blending in?"

"I just don't want you putting a target on your back." Draco gave her a rather patronizing look which threw her over the edge.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ursella snapped and she stormed off down the train by herself, beating Draco back to Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa by a few angry strides.

"Hurry now, Draco. Don't dawdle." Uncle Lucius was checking the big station clock that indicated five minutes to the hour. Aunt Narcissa busied herself straightening robes and smoothing hair as other wizarding families bustled past, pushing trolleys and trunks up to the open doors of the scarlet train. Mothers threw last minute reminders and students found friends.

Draco pecked his mother on the cheek and shook Uncle Lucius's hand before shoving his way back onto the train. Ursella hugged Aunt Narcissa good-bye and when she pulled away she was the remnants of a smile on her Aunt's face.

"May I have a moment, Ella?" Uncle Lucius gestured off to a more private corner of the platform.

"Now, Lucius? The train's about to leave." Aunt Narciss was right; the activity on the platform had grown more frantic, like a hive of bees sensing a threat.

"I'll only be a moment." Replied Uncle Lucius. Ursella followed him behind a pillar and again she was reminded of her stunted size as her uncle knelt down to be closer to her eye level. "Now Ursella, I had to pull a lot of strings to convince the other governors to agree to let you attend Hogwarts this year. They will be looking for a reason to kick you out. Do NOT give them one. No mischief or rule breaking. It is absolutely crucial that you have the best scores, especially in practical exams. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ursella nodded with enthusiasm.

"But most of all, you must uphold the values and traditions of your family. Do not disgrace your name or the Slytherin House. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," said Ursella. She was starting to get a heavy feeling in her stomach. It felt like stress and anticipation of disappointing her family. She would rather die than do that to her mother or the Malfoys.

Satisfied, Uncle Lucius straightened up and patter her head. "But I have faith in you. Narcissa!" He called through the crowd as Aunt Narcissa made her way over. "You better run along Ella. The train will be leaving any moment."

With a quick hug for Uncle Lucius and a last wave to Aunt Narcissa, Ursella darted her way through the buzzing crowd. Halfway back to the train, a series of red heads cut across her path. She stopped in time to avoid being trampled but ended up being right in the path of a trolley pushed by Ginny Weasley, going too fast to stop. The girl ran full tilt into Ella and they both went down, quickly becoming a tangle of limbs, trunk, and trolley. Ella struggled to untangle herself amid Ginny's stream of apologies.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry. I'm really so very sorry. I…it's…it's you." Ginny was on her knees trying to right her trunk when she recognized Ursella, which was impressive considering that Ursella's hair was totally enveloping her face.

"Yeah," Ursella spat hair out of her mouth and got to her feet. "Fancy running into you here—"

But Ursella saw something very curious just then that made her stop mid-sentence. She'd looked up at Ginny and instead, focused on the brick wall some distance behind her that leads to the Muggle station outside. In front of the wall, standing with both bony hand braced against the brick was a dingy little being she knew very well. Even though she couldn't see his bulgy green eyes, she'd recognize that tea cozy anywhere. What was Dobby doing here? Ella didn't remember anyone ordering him to come along and yet here he was, with his hands on the nine and three quarter barrier like he was keeping it from falling over. Ella was about to go confront the house-elf when the whistle on the Hogwarts Express screamed out its eminent departure.

"Ginny!" Two identical red heads were leaning out of the train door, yelling at the still apologizing first year. Ursella and Ginny found themselves to be the only students left on the platform. Ginny grabbed one end of her enormous trunk and attempted to drag it to the train. After one huge tug, the luggage had only moved an inch. Ursella sighed and grabbed the other end. Together the girls raced to the train and threw Ginny's trunk up to the twins just as the train started moving forward. Ursella grabbed onto the car and hopped up onto the first step. She looked back to see Ginny running to keep up with the acceleration locomotive. With her free hand, Ella swung all the way out to reach for Ginny, who leapt forward to lock their hands together.

In her head, Ursella had imagined that it would be easy to just pull one tiny girl onto a moving train. In real life, however, that involves lifting another person up onto a higher level than she was currently standing. So as the train sped and Ginny couldn't run any faster, Ursella felt her hand slipping from the bar that kept them both attached to the train.

"Run faster!" Ursella screamed as she tried pulling her at least closer to the door.

"I'm…trying!..." panted Ginny. But it wasn't fast enough, and Ursella could see how fast the train was now going and knew that a fall like that would really hurt. She looked back at her left hand and watched as it slipped past where her thumb could reach. Panicked she made eye contact with Ginny as they both realized what was about to happen.

Ursella's hand slipped from the train as she screamed.


End file.
